


Caught in the Rain

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016, Day 1: Caught in the Rain





	Caught in the Rain

“Sherlock, this is getting a bit ridiculous.” Molly’s voice was already too loud for an acceptable stakeout but she was sure Sherlock couldn’t hear her.

“What?” He shouted at her over the sound of the pouring rain. He did his best to lean his head closer to hers as she repeated herself but their position made it difficult.

They had stuffed themselves under a window ledge, a hiding place Sherlock had assured her they would only have to stay in for ten minutes at most – it had been almost an hour. It really had been fine for the first twenty minutes, but then it started raining and Molly wanted to slap herself for agreeing to help out on the case.

The top of Sherlock’s head was pressed against the underside of the ledge and his shoulders were pushed up to his ears. Molly’s legs were folded up like a pretzel as she could fit between the heating unit and the side of the building while Sherlock couldn’t.

The rain was coming down harder now and they were both soaked. Molly had had enough. She did the best to untangle herself and slide backwards but the heating unit was at an angle and even with her slight frame, she couldn’t wiggle out of the space. She nudged Sherlock with her toe, hoping he would get the hint. He did not. She nudged him harder, earning her a displeased glare. She huffed and pushed herself forwarded, kicking Sherlock out of his spot.

“Molly?!” Sherlock stumbled to his feet as he tried to regain feeling in his legs.

Finally standing, she pushed the wet hair out of her face and straightened her jacket before stomping away.

Sherlock caught up and fell in stride next to her, staying quit till they reached 221B.

“You could have blown our cover – you put the whole case in jeopardy!” He peeled his jacket off and threw it on the floor, spraying water everywhere. He slumped into the chair next to the desk, dripping water over the files.

“ _Ten minutes_!” She did her best Sherlock impression as she kicked off her shoes and tugged on her socks. “Ten minutes my ass!”

“Five weeks of work, Molly! It will all have been for nothing if they saw us!” He practically growled at her as he threw his shoes down.

“Do you really think they were going anywhere in this weather!?!” She gestured to the window. “It’s raining so hard I can barely see the buildings across the street!” She pulled her jumper off and rang out a puddle of water on the floor to emphasize her point.

“You exposed us!”

“Then next time find a different partner to solve crimes with!”

“My other partner is not nearly as sexy.” He smirked at her as he leaned back in the chair, admiring how her wet t-shirt clung to her figure.

“Oh?”

“No.” He reached out and wrapped his hand gently around her wrist. “Come here.” He said as he pulled her to him, trapping her legs between his knees. “You are definitely sexier.” He reached up and popped open the button on her trousers.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She said as she leaned down and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I would hate to think you don’t find your wife attractive.”

…

The rain was still a low pitter on the window but the sky was starting to lighten and the streets below were starting to fill with traffic again. 

The bed sheets were strewn across the floor as the two lay intertwined on their bed. Molly’s damp hair stuck to Sherlock’s chest as she drew circles up and down his bare torso.

“You know, this doesn’t mean I’m not still mad about earlier.” Sherlock’s voice rumbled in his chest and Molly liked the feeling of it against her cheek.

“I know…this doesn’t mean I’m not still mad about you trying to give me influenza.”

“I know.” He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

 


End file.
